


Here and Now

by sephirothflame



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: They don't have time to fuck, not like they used to, but Noctis still has needs and Ignis lives to fufill them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=33353#cmt33353) on the FFXV Kink Meme. Seriously, go there and check it out.

The sex is hard and desperate. It always is these days, but they don’t have time for what they had before when they’re sharing a tent or a camper every night. The others know, of course they know, but it doesn’t feel right to chase them out of their sanctuary just so they can do _this_.  
  
Ignis should know better. He does know better. He also knows that if Noctis isn’t reminded occasionally that he is loved and wanted that he’ll start acting out, he’ll start seeking validation elsewhere. They share a lot of things these days, but Ignis isn’t ready to share the tight heat and warm affections of the crown prince with Gladio and Prompto. They wouldn’t appreciate him, not like Ignis does.  
  
They understand Noctis, but not in the same way that Ignis does.  
  
Right now, Gladio and Prompto are across the street at the Crow’s Nest and Ignis knows they don’t have much time left before Prompto wears down the battery on his phone playing games and he’ll come sulking back.  
  
Ignis misses laying the prince out on his bed, kissing up his thighs slowly and worshipping his cock and ass. Misses the slow, sweet feeling of wine kisses and the lazy way they grind their hips together when Noctis is too tired to fuck but he still wants to feel. Ignis even misses Noctis getting so tense and wound up from stress that nothing but the belt would calm him down.  
  
This isn’t like any of that though. This is the desperation to make sure needs are met, with gas station lubricant and borrowed time. No amount of peppered kisses along Noctis’ spine will bring tenderness to the sharp press of Ignis’ fingers into Noctis’ hips and the hard thrusts that push Noctis into the cheap bedding of the camper’s queen bed.  
  
The little noises Noctis makes as Ignis fucks the air out of his lungs go straight to his cock. Noctis fists the sheets and he bows his back. He’s practically presenting himself for Ignis, quietly begging for more because if there is one thing he’s learned on this road trip is that he has to be quiet. On those desperate nights in the tent when Noctis needs, they have to be quiet because there is no coming back from Ignis’ fist on Noctis’ cock waking up the others.  
  
“Ignis,” Noctis whines. Always Ignis in bed, never Iggy or Specs. It’s better this way. He clenches around Ignis tightly and tries to rock his hips back. Noctis reaches behind himself to clutch at Ignis’ wrist weakly, squeezing. “Ignis,” he says again, and it sounds like a plea, a warning.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ignis says. He rubs his thumbs in soothing circles on Noctis’ hips, presses a dry kiss to the nape of his neck. He doesn’t mean to get lost, but he’s exhausted and he wants to make this last. He wants to enjoy the velvety heat of Noctis’ around his cock, the way his hole clenches around the head of Ignis’ cock before he thrusts back in. “Touch yourself, Noctis.”  
  
The crown prince trembles; he always does when Ignis uses his name. Noctis pushes up onto his elbow so he can reach beneath himself and stroke his cock with practiced desperation. His hips rock between his fist and the hard thrusts of Ignis’ cock, and Noctis comes with a breathless gasp. His hole flutters and clenches around Ignis’, a desperate throbbing that pulls Ignis over the edge with him.  
  
“Fuck,” Ignis breathes. He rubs Noctis’ belly gently and kisses along his pale, bony spiny. He pulls out and kneels on the edge of the bed, urging Noctis to roll onto his back and relax. Ignis leans in for a kiss, but Noctis rolls his head to the side and sighs, his eyes closed. He knows Noctis doesn’t mean anything by it, but it stabs Ignis in the heart anyways. He presses a kiss to Noctis’ temple and brushes sweaty bangs out of his face.  
  
“If you hand me my pants, I’ll text Prompto the all clear,” Noctis says tiredly. He throws an arm over his face and he is unabashed in his debauched nudity. His stomach is sticky with come, and he’s nearly laying in the mess he’d made on the towel they’d laid down. Noctis looks defeated.  
  
This is what they are now. A quick, hard fuck with no time to cuddle afterwards.  
  
Ignis knows that he should do as Noctis asks, if not as a royal advisor than as a kind of, sort of boyfriend. He doesn’t move to carry out the request though. It’s been so long since Ignis has been allowed to admire every inch of his sweet prince’s body. It feels like a lifetime ago. He traces his fingers up the new, lean muscles of Noctis’ thighs and he knows he’s probably going to regret what he’s about to do, but fuck it. His prince has needs.  
  
Stretching across Noctis’ body, Ignis grabs a pillow and drops it on the floor. He stands up and grabs Noctis by the bottom of his thighs and tugs. The startled prince flails, propping himself up onto his elbows and looking up at Ignis’ questionably.   
  
“I wasn’t going to stay here all night,” Noctis whines.  
  
“Shh,” Ignis says. He presses a kiss to Noctis’ forehead, his cheek, his lips. He wants to say I love you, but he doesn’t want to make Noctis squirm and give in to the self-doubt that always follows the words. He means it though, with every soft brush of his lips, and he hopes Noctis understands that. “You need this.”  
  
“I don’t - “ Noctis says. He doesn’t stop Ignis from tugging his ass closer to the edge of the bed, doesn’t blink when Ignis drops to his knees on the pillow and pushes Noctis’ thighs wide. “The others - “  
  
“Can wait,” Ignis replies stubbornly. He rubs his cheek against the smooth skin of Noctis’ thigh, sighing softly. He pushes Noctis’ knees onto his shoulder and kisses his way up his silky thighs slowly. Noctis’ scent is musky, a little sweet from the cheap lubricant and a lot heady from Ignis’ come leaking out of him.   
  
“You don’t have to,” Noctis says quietly. His thighs tremble, almost self-consciously, though his fingers push through Ignis’ hair almost sweetly. “I already came.”  
  
There are a million things Ignis could say, but he doesn’t trust himself to voice them. He strokes Noctis’ hip gently with one hand and uses the other to thumb his swollen hole gently. It’s red and puffy, agitated from their desperate, too short fucking, but so warm and slick. He pushes his thumb in slowly and traces his tongue along his rim.  
  
It’s been so long since they’ve had the time and freedom to do this. Noctis sighs so heavily, his whole body shuddering, and they’ve barely even started. The slow drag of Ignis’ tongue has Noctis’ thighs clenching, his tired body trying to rock into the touch.  
  
It isn’t the first time Ignis’ has tasted his own come, not when Noctis is normally so eager to kiss him and make space for himself in Ignis’ bed. It’s every bit worth it to spear his tongue and lick inside Noctis’ quivering hole when he makes the desperate little noises he does. Noctis tastes bitter and sweet and musky and Ignis would spend all night down here if he could. He loves the warmth of Noctis’ body and the noises he makes. He loves being the only one who gets to see him so exhausted or desperate, when he just needs someone to please or take care of him.  
  
Ignis loves everything about Noctis.  
  
He pushes two fingers into Noctis’ willing hole, spreading him to make room for Ignis’ tongue. He wants to chase away every drop of his come, of lube, until the only thing left to taste is Noctis himself. If that means spending all night stretching him and tongue fucking him, then so be it. He needs to do this as badly as Noctis needs it done.  
  
The fingers in Ignis’ hair tighten, and he recognizes the slick sound of Noctis’ hand on his cock. He’s gotten hard from this and it the knowledge makes Ignis’ cock throb between his legs. He doesn’t think he has it in him, not yet, but he’s not the one whimpering at overstimulation and trying to grind his ass onto fingers and a tongue, either.  
  
“Ignis,” Noctis whines. He clenches his hole desperately and he keens so sweetly. He’s so close ant Ignis can taste it. His fingers in Ignis’ hair tug, though to pull him closer or push him away, Ignis isn’t sure. His glasses are being crushed to his face by the press of Noctis’ thighs, but neither of them can bring themselves to be concerned.  
  
Right now, the only thing Ignis is worried about is getting Noctis off. He pushes a third finger inside the prince’s hole, pressing up against his prostate and licking between them the best he can. “Noctis,” Ignis moans, “come for me.”  
  
And Noctis does. His entire body goes rigid for the weak spurting off his cock, before he melts completely back into the stiff mattress’ of the camper’s bed. His knees slip off Ignis’ shoulders and he sighs contently, an exhausted smile on his face. “Ignis.”  
  
“Noctis,” Ignis replies, softly. He rests his cheek on a sweaty thigh and closes his eyes. He could stay down here forever, though he really knows he shouldn’t. The night is quiet for once, and they should be counting their lucky stars they haven’t been interrupted yet. There really isn’t any time for them to loiter but neither of them is in any rush to move.  
  
Fingers thread through Ignis’ hair slowly, massaging gentle circles into his scalp. “Thank you, Ignis,” he whispers softly.   
  
Ignis presses a soft kiss to Noctis’ thigh and smiles. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Noctis knows.


End file.
